1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device and, in particular, to a backlight assembly of an LCD device which is capable of securing a space sufficient to mount a light guide plate by forming lamp wires in the direction of a rear surface of the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
As society becomes increasingly more information-oriented, LCD devices, which represent one specific type of information display device, continue to increase in popularity.
An LCD device is characterized by a structure in which two substrates oppose each other and have electrodes arranged thereon. Liquid crystal molecules are injected between the two substrates. The liquid crystal molecules are twisted by an electric field generated by applying a voltage to the two electrodes. The LCD device displays an image by varying the transmissivity of light varied according to the arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules.
More specifically, an LCD device includes an LCD panel for displaying an image, a driving circuit for driving the LCD panel, and a backlight assembly for supplying light to the LCD panel.
The backlight assembly includes a lamp which generates light. To supply power to the lamp, lamp wires are connected to both ends of the lamp. The lamp wires are further connected to an inverter supplying a suitable power voltage for operation of the lamp.
In conventional LCD devices, the lamp wires are formed at a lateral side of the backlight assembly. Accordingly, a sufficient space for accommodating the lamp wires should be secured at the lateral side of the backlight assembly. Since the entire size of the backlight assembly is previously determined, the lamp and a light guide plate are shifted to a center of the backlight assembly to accommodate an outlet space for the lamp wires. In such a configuration, however, the luminance of the backlight assembly becomes unstable. Moreover, it is difficult to use two lamps.
Furthermore, additional labor is needed to affix the lamp wires to one other using a wire tape in order to prevent the lamp wires (formed at the lateral side of the backlight assembly) from interfering with a main body of the backlight assembly. In addition, the lamp wires may also be damaged by an external force during a module assembly process.